1. Field of Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device having a higher voltage holding ratio and fewer defects. The present application also relates to a method of manufacturing such a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display can be classified into a twisted nematic type liquid crystal display, a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display, and a vertical electric field type liquid crystal display, etc.
In the vertical electric field type liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a predetermined direction to allow a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules to be vertical to a substrate thereof when no electric field is applied. Vertical electric field type liquid crystal display can have a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio.
The liquid crystal molecules can be aligned in a predetermined direction by a rubbing method or an optical alignment method. In the optical alignment method, reactive mesogens are included in a liquid crystal layer before being cured, and then the reactive mesogens are cured when a light is irradiated thereonto, thereby aligning the liquid crystal molecules. However, some reactive mesogens are not cured and remain after the curing process thus causing an afterimage defect. Accordingly, a display device having improved quality of image is continuously sought.